


we could have less to worry about, honey, i won't lie to you

by LivinLaVidaBoba



Series: Techza But Make It Hozier's 'Wasteland, Baby!' [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Emotions, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song: Nobody (Hozier), Songfic, Technophil, Techza, Waltzing, no beta we die like squeeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaBoba/pseuds/LivinLaVidaBoba
Summary: NOBODY - pt. 5 of my Wastleland, Baby! techza series.“So what,” Phil cut him off, waving his hand, “you’re saying you’re not good enough to be with me?” Techno nodded, ears drooping sheepishly. “Oh, Tech,” he reached across the table and grabbed his hand, “I’d be appalled if I saw you ever try to be a saint. I’m far from perfect myself, anyways.""Well," the younger man smiled, "I wouldn't fall for someone I thought couldn't misbehave." He squeezed Phil's hand, and the Angel squeezed back."Nor would I. I like you for what you are.”~Techno and Phil try to talk about their feelings over breakfast. It goes just as poorly as you'd expect, but in between laughing and dancing and silently cursing their awkwardness, they know they love each other, and that's what counts.<< Just two guys being dudes, talking about feelings, being dumb, and waltzing in the kitchen. >>
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Techza But Make It Hozier's 'Wasteland, Baby!' [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136897
Comments: 42
Kudos: 256





	we could have less to worry about, honey, i won't lie to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just fluff, Techno's a little angsty for a while but Phil's having none of it so it's mostly just fluffy stuff.
> 
> As always, your links:
> 
> SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/track/69WkwzVjQS4Dc8QQtpz0qM?si=4fQttTKhS5C0SkWfEwkMaw  
> YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C5IS21neGA  
> APPLE MUSIC: https://music.apple.com/us/album/nobody/1448967234?i=1448967241 
> 
> Hey remember when I posted like, once every day? Me neither, but it sure was weird. Also the series will break 10k with this story, so that's pretty pog! Anyway, enjoy!

**Nobody - Part Five**

Philza’s eyelashes fluttered slightly open, and he winced as light filtered into sleep-bleary eyes, instinctively shielding his sensitive gaze from the sun with his hands. He groaned, eyes squeezed shut tightly as he yawned, stretching like a cat as he felt the warmth of morning sunlight on his bare chest.

His ears rung as he gained real consciousness, and he tried, — but failed, — to stifle a second incoming yawn. As his senses came back to him, he could hear the gentle melody of a record downstairs. He clenched and then un-clenched his fists in soft white bedsheets, a quiet sigh leaving his mouth. The sun filtered in through dusty windowpanes in the gaps of trapdoors, a yellowish ray warming Phil’s cheeks.

Phil took another few breaths, and dared to open his eyes just slightly, sapphire irises peering out from between light lashes. The sun sparkled in the deep blue of his eyes, like sunrise on a dark bay. Phil stared at the ceiling, and smiled softly.

This was Techno’s house.

He arched his back in another long stretch, muscles shaking slightly in their strain as he raised his arms above himself and grabbed a cold metal supporting bar of the bed frame.

This was Techno’s _bed_.

The Angel of Death rolled off of the mattress, thudding onto the floor with a quiet ‘oof’. He gathered himself off the ground and stretched his wings out as far as he could in the small room, a soft, satisfied hum escaping him. He flicked the bell on the windowsill. It clanged softly.

After a quick roll of his shoulders, Phil folded his dark wings behind him and climbed down the ladder into the main room.

“Helloooooo,” Techno greeted, turning around from the stove, where scrambled eggs sizzled on an iron skillet.

Some things never change.

Despite being slightly taller than Phil, he looked small, wearing a too-big sweater that fell to his mid-thighs. He looked _warm_ , and Phil strode across the room to wrap his arms around Techno’s waist, putting his face in Techno’s neck and chirping softly, dotting his throat with ticklish kisses. Techno giggled. “Hi there, Phil.”

“G’morning, mate,” he said, pressing one last kiss to his favorite scar on the underside of Techno’s jaw before leaning back. Techno’s cheeks were bright pink under the attention and Phil smiled warmly. “Sleep well?”

“I woke up with feathers in my hair, Philza Minecraft,” he deadpanned, and the blonde wheezed dryly, voice still hoarse from disuse while he had slept. Techno’s stern expression broke into a toothy smile proud of himself for making Phil laugh.

“Sorry about that,” The Angel chuckled, his soft, yellowish halo making the frizz of his sleep-tousled blonde hair that much more apparent. He looked tired, but in the cozy way.

“I didn’t mind all that much,” Techno promised, and Phil hummed, sitting down at the breakfast table, reaching over to turn up the music on the gramophone. Techno turned back to his egg-making, the tips of his pink ears reddish.

Silence between them was rarely ever awkward, though sometimes it could be heavy, the way it was when Phil had collapsed into Techno’s arms and sobbed quietly, his only son’s blood still wet on his shirt and sticky on his hands.

The way it was when Techno had been executed, his knees still shaking by the time he got to Phil, unsteady hands clutching desperately at Phil’s shoulders, offering one of the few hugs they had ever shared.

The way it was when Techno reverently whispered, _‘For you, the world, Phil,’_ and Phil silently knew he would give it back.

Techno coughed.

“So what-“

“Phil, do-“

They spoke at the same time, cutting each other off, and both of them laughed.

“You first, you first,” Phil laughed, and Techno softened just _looking_ at him.God, was he beautiful.

“I was gonna ask if these are good or if you want me to cook them a little more,” Techno chuckled, and Phil clapped a little bit.

“No, those look perfect as is!” Techno rubbed the back of his neck nervously and laughed without any air in his lungs.

“I didn’t know if you’d changed your preference, we haven’t had breakfast together in a while,” The Blade admitted, and Phil felt warm.

“You did perfect, Tech, thank you,” he praised, and Techno practically squirmed. He’d always felt good when Phil told him he did well, but lately it was just something else.

“You’re welcome,” he mumbled, and served himself a couple eggs, sitting across from Phil. The Angel hummed.

“Do you… want to talk?” He asked, suppressing a wince at how bad it sounded, because he knew Techno wouldn’t ever bring it up if he wasn’t forced. There was a dent in the table, and it was suddenly very interesting. There was also lint in the pocket of his sweatpants, and scratchmarks on his arm. Maybe if he stared hard enough, he could forget Techno heard him say that.

Techno was silent, and Philza wanted to bash his head on the wall, internally chastising himself for how atrocious that was.

It wasn’t even that bad, they’re just both super awkward.

Phil cleared his throat. “I mean, we don’t _have_ to, at least not right now, I’m-“

“I meant what I said. I just don’t know what to _do_ about it, Phil,” Techno laughed, and it sounded pained, almost like his chest was about to explode and every time he spoke the pressure worsened.

Phil breathed a short sigh that sounded like relief and fear all at once.

“Okay,” he nodded, and internally called himself a bird-brain, because like, _okay????_ Seriously, the blood god himself just told you he loves you, Phil, and you said _okay_. His wings shifted uncomfortably. “I meant it too.”

Techno sucked in a breath. He looked like he might be having a heart attack.

“Why?” Techno threw his hands up slightly, looking positively bewildered. Then he laughed, and choked out, “Wait, I didn’t mean that,” and Phil wheezed loudly, dropping his fork. Techno laughed even harder.

“ _Why???_ ” Phil hit the table with his fist a couple times, laughing his ass off to the point where he was probably genuinely dying.

“Shut up, shut up!” Techno cackled, swatting at Phil and missing on purpose.

“I’m gonna start asking you shit like that,” Phil wheezed and Techno groaned in playful annoyance. “You’re gonna tell me the weather and I’m gonna ask you why!” The older man said, and Techno laughed so hard he started coughing.

“Shh, shh!” He waved his hands, a tiny snort escaping him as he tried to calm himself down. “I didn’t mean to say that, stop it!”

“What _did_ you mean to say?” Phil asked, wiping away a half-tear with a final laugh.

Techno chuckled weakly.

“Well like, you’re…” he made grabby hands at the air, like he was looking for a word there, before dropping his hands in defeat. “You’re a literal _angel_ , Philza,” he laughed bitterly.

“Bird hybrid, in fairness,” Phil’s brow furrowed a little, and he took another bite of his breakfast. Techno scoffed.

“Phil. Not to be obvious, but you have a halo.”

“Hey,” Phil said through a mouthful of eggs, “I killed a dragon.”

“I should make you a sweater that says ‘I Killed The Ender Dragon And All I Got Was A Halo And This Lousy Sweater’ for next Christmas,” Techno said, leaning back in his chair and drinking his tea way faster than necessary.

“I’m gonna wear that over my armor forever if you do. Intimidation factor.”

“Gods, nevermind then.”

  
They laughed again.

Techno set his mug back down and sighed. “You know what I mean, man,” he cleared his throat. “Look, you’re just…” he looked like he was in pain, or like Phil was the most beautiful thing he’d every laid eyes on. It was probably both. “You’re perfect. And I’m…” _‘a monster,’_ he wanted to say, but just settled on “me.”

“Bruhhh. You’re wonderful, what the hell are you on?” Phil laughed, and Techno felt a little stupid.

“I blew up a country yesterday!” He waved his fork a little, before actually using it to eat.

“I fuckin' helped you!” Phil put his palms to the ceiling in amused confusion.

“Shut up, I’m making a point here, Philza,” Techno mumbled through his eggs, and Phil laughed at him. He swallowed and wiped over his mouth with the back of his hand. “Listen to me, — stop laughing, it’s not that funny, — I should be better for you! I should be better, you deserve better!”

“What the _fuck_ constitutes _better_???”

“I don’t know!!! A better person!!! Someone who, who-“ Techno coughed in his rush for words, “Who’s less stubborn, and is kinder, and is- is less… awful, I guess. I couldn’t even retire, Phil. I’m not good enough for someone as perfect as you-“

“So what,” Phil cut him off, waving his hand, “you’re saying you’re not good enough to be with me?” Techno nodded, ears drooping sheepishly. “Oh, Tech,” he reached across the table and grabbed his hand, “I’d be appalled if I saw you ever try to be a saint. I’m far from perfect myself, anyways."

"Well," the younger man smiled, "I wouldn't fall for someone I thought couldn't misbehave." He squeezed Phil's hand, and the Angel squeezed back.

"Nor would I. I like you for what you are.”

“What, the villain?” Techno scoffed.

“No. No, I don’t think you’re the bad guy. They did this to you, you know? You _were_ retired.” Phil took a sip of water with his free hand.

“Alright, they deserved it, they betrayed me, whatever. You deserve someone who doesn’t get caught in this… this _shit_ in the first place.” He hit the table a little with his fist, like he wanted to hit it much harder but he didn’t want to prove his own point. “Phil, I’m not even a good _friend,_ ” his voice cracked, and he looked sad.

Phil pushed his chair back and stood.

For a fleeting moment, Techno feared Phil would agree and walk out the door.

He didn’t.

  
He held a hand out to Techno and turned up the record player, the sound of soaring violins and swooping cellos filled the kitchen.

“Dance with me,” he offered, and Techno stared at him for a moment, confused and hopelessly in love, before taking the outstretched hand and allowing himself to be pulled into a waltz.

There was something to be said about being held close to Phil’s bare chest and swaying to the music while their hearts beat in unison, but even with a degree in the damn language, Techno wasn’t sure he knew the English words, so he just let them drift away, dropping his head to Phil’s shoulder.

Phil turned his head to press a kiss to Techno’s hair, and felt the younger slacken against him, all that pressure and stress and feeling in his lungs leaving him in a single exhale. Phil was fresh air, Phil was everything he wanted and everything he needed.

“I want us to be… more,” he whispered, so quietly Phil almost didn’t hear it over the music, “I love you. I just don’t know if I’m worthy of you, the way you deserve all of me.” Phil hummed softly.

“You really amaze me, Technoblade,” he said, and Techno shook against him for a moment in a silent laugh.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, and moved a hand to reach up and scratch Techno’s scalp comfortingly. Techno melted under the touch, his socked feet dragging slowly in the dance, his toes bumping Phil’s in between moves.

“Must take a lot to amaze Philza Minecraft, The Angel of Death, the dragon slayer,” he eventually murmured, pressing a tentative kiss to Phil’s shoulder, a smile apparent in the shape of the words.

“For sure,” Phil agreed, and Techno lifted his head, and the elder took the opportunity to bonk their foreheads together, earning a soft laugh. “I’ve been around a long, long time, mate. I’ve seen everything, done everything. I watched countries rise and fall, I met many, many people, Techno,” he said, and Techno knows that, can feel it in the roughness of fingertips that trace his skin, can sense it in the sureness of Phil’s movements, can see it in the sparkles in Phil’s eyes as they blur in and out of focus, their faces so close together.

He feels blessed to be held by Phil, and he feels unworthy of it too. Phil’s hand falls away for a moment to push Techno away, leading him into a slow spin. “But for everything I’ve done, I’ve had no love like your love.”

“From nobody?” Techno asked, being pulled tight back to Phil’s front.

Phil shook his head with a smile.

“Nobody. I’ve never felt the way you make me feel before,” he says, and Techno idly thinks he must be insane, “Not even the sun could love me the way you do, nor could I love the sun as I madly love you.”

Techno kisses Phil, and it’s sweet and soft but buzzing with the energy of words he’s still not sure how to say. Phil understands him, though, because of _course_ he does. He always does.

“I…” the younger man just _breathes,_ his heart thumping to the rhythm, “I love you more than a thousand burnt nations, Philza. I’d destroy the whole world if you wanted me to. You’re the only thing I’ve ever _really_ cared about.”

It’s not quite all he wants to say, nor does it properly explain the way Phil’s hands on his skin are burning him and drowning him all at once, fusing his skin to waterlogged bones. It doesn’t put words to the way Techno’s heart _hurts_ when he’s around Phil, and hurts even more when he’s without him.

It’s not half of the things he feels or wants to say.

But it’s enough.

Phil dips him gently, and Techno doesn’t protest in the slightest.

If there’s anyone he trusts to keep him from falling, it’s Phil, who looks beautiful in the dim light of his kitchen, hair framing his heart-shaped smile and blue eyes, a soft glow over his head, the way there always is.

If there’s anyone he trusts to keep him from falling at all, it would be Phil.

He was already falling, though, balance too far gone to find footing again. Not even the firm hand on his lower back could save him now.

But that was okay, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be saved.

Techno was falling for Phil, and he was falling fast.

He didn’t mind very much, for Phil was falling with him, and as long as they were together, Techno wasn’t sure he cared very much about anything else at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I went in to edit this to add one (1) word so that I could hit 12k exactly, so happy 12k!!
> 
> And that's part five! Longer than normal, sorry for the little break I took, but we should be getting back on track soon enough. :) 
> 
> Thanks another time to the Techza channel, they're melting my heart, I adore you guys, and you will get lots of birb Phil writing soon enough don't you worry. 
> 
> Extra special thanks to my partner, who probably just wants to hit me with a frying pan at this point, but I don't think even that could cure the brainrot so whoops sucks to date me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! Feedback and kudos keep the series going, so let me know what you think!!


End file.
